Brother of Yours
by Silk and Silver
Summary: Kagome realizes that InuYasha has been cheating on her so she goes to his brother, Sesshomaru, for comfort.


Brother of Yours

Summary: Kagome realizes that InuYasha is cheating on her so she goes to his brother, Sesshomaru, to find comfort.

_Kagome P.O.V._

I sat in our bedroom on our bed crying my eyes out, waiting for him to come home. I know what he was doing. He betrayed me. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. What have I done to deserve this type of treatment? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

I heard the front door open and dried my tears, although I know he would be able to tell I was crying. Footsteps padded down the hallway and the door to the bedroom opened. I could no longer call it ours, since he didn't even want me.

The moment he stepped into the room, his face saddened up, so I could tell he knew what I knew.

"How could you do this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late for sorry. "

"I know." He said with his head down. I know he was trying to make me feel sorry for him, thinking I would run back to him like I always did. No, not this time.

"How long did you think you were going to hide it from me? That you've been seeing her?"

He didn't answer.

"Are you going to answer me?" His head dropped lower. I turned away from him.

"I guess not." I got up from the bed and moved to the closet. I fished around in there until I came upon a suitcase. I pulled it out and put it by his feet. He finally looked up.

"What's this?"

"A suitcase."

"What is it for?" He asked softly.

"Oh, so now you're being soft? What happened to the bad boy? You know, the player that gets into every woman's pants that's in sight?"

He looked hurt. Good, because after all the times he hurt me, he deserves this.

"Will you just answer me?" I sighed.

"You're getting out of here. I don't want to see your face ever again. This is the last time you hurt me. You can go live with the woman you really love."

I got off the bed and got dressed. I went downstairs and grabbed my keys and left out the front door. I looked up to the bedroom window to see him staring at me. I turned my back on him and got into my car. I looked back to see him turning around and leaving the room.

I turned back to the wheel and started the car. I backed out the driveway and went to the only place I know I would feel comfortable.

Sesshomaru's house.

I pulled into the driveway and walked up the walkway. I knocked on his door and waited about two minutes. When he saw who it was he invited me in. We both got comfortable on the couch and we sat there in silence until he spoke up.

"What is wrong Kagome?"

I looked at Sesshomaru and broke into tears. He pulled me into an embracing whispering soothing words trying to get me to calm down. When my crying was stiffled to sobs, I finally had the courage to speak to him.

"InuYasha- he was- sleeping with- another- woman!"

"How long was this happening?" Sesshomaru asked. I knew I probably shouldn't be telling him this because then he would go after InuYasha, but I really needed to get it out of my system.

"It was- happening- for- seven years! And- I didn't- even know!" I heard Sesshomaru growl, so I knew InuYasha was in trouble.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll take care of the whelp for you." Sesshomaru said. That only caused me to cry harder.

"Thank- you- Sesshomaru! I'm- glad that- I- can- always count-on- you to cheer- me up!" I sobbed.

Sesshomaru contiued to sooth me until I finally fell asleep. When I woke up, I found that I was in a I tried to shift my body, strong arms restricted me from doing so. I looked over my shoulder to see Sesshomaru looking at me. Concern was etched on his face.

"Are you ok now, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you Sesshomaru for comforting me. I really needed it." I said.

"I'm happy to help."

I got out of his arms and made my way over to the bathroom. While I sat on the toilet, I started thinking about what I would do now.

_Who will be there when I need to be comforted?_

I thought about what happened yesterday and this morning when I woke up.

_I always have Sesshomaru._

The thought made me smile for the first time since I found out about InuYasha and my sister Kikyo.

I finished using the bathroom, wiped myself, and flushed the toilet. I walked out the bathroom and sat down back onto the bed. I looked at Sesshomaru and it looked like he was in deep thought. I wonder what he could be thinking about.

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome finally fell asleep when she was done crying. I carried her to my bedroom and layed her on my bed. After I put her under the sheets, I climbed uner myself and watched as she slept.

In the past years, I had come to learn that I fell in love with Kagome. Her smile, her beautiful blue eyes, those pink full lips, that curvy body and perky breast. But what got me the most was her personality.

She had a carefree attitude. She would put herself before anybody. She would give up everything she has to insure the safety of others, stranger, friend or enemy. She loves everybody and everything, but if you push her buttons too far, all hell will break loose.

That is why he loved Kagome. He was the perfect woman for him. He couldn't think of anyone else that would make him happier than Kagome. They were meant to be together.

After a couple of hours Kagome started to stir. She tried to shift, but my grip on her was a bit tight, so she couldn't move. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at me. She then proceded to say thanks and after that, she went to the bathroom. While she was in there, I was thinking about something that could change my whole life.

_I now know my feelings for Kagome and can not hold them in any longer. I must let her know. But, what if she doesn't love me back. She has just gotten out of a relationship, I'm sure she would think she would be taking things too fast. After all, she was very in love with InuYasha._

_In fact, he was her first love. It must be hard for her to lose her first love. I've experienced the tragedy of losing your first love._

I started reminiscing on Rin, the woman I had planned to marry before she had a car accident and died. I shook my head.

_Now is not the time to think of the past. I must look ahead to the future, a future with Kagome in it. _

I started to form a plan in my head on how I was going to tell Kagome I was in love with her and I didn't notice that Kagome had came out the bathroom and asked me,

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru?"

_Kagome_

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru" I asked. That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"No nothing is wrong." Sesshomaru said. He started to stare at me intensly and I was becoming nervouse and started to fidgit.

"No really Sesshomaru, is something wrong?" I said, concern laced in my voice.

Sesshomaru just sighed and stood up. He started to head towards me so I stood up too. When he was just in front of me, he grabbed both of my hands and held them close to was going on?

"Kagome, I know you just got out of a realtionship, but I just really need to tell you, and now is a perfect time to do it." He sighed again. He seemed to be getting his words together. He started to speak once again.

"Kagome, I've come to realize that, I love you." My eyes widened.

"I love everything about you. I don't want to rush you and I'm not sure if you love me too but, I love you, and I just want you to know that before someone else takes you away from me. But, I just need to know, do you love me too?" Sesshomaru said. I could tell he was holding his breath waiting for my rejection.

I moved my mouth, but no words came out, so I let my actions speak instead.

I closed the gap between us. I kissed Sesshomaru. I felt Sesshomaru tense up, bet then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist.I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, still kissing him.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. I finally found my words.

"I love you too Sesshomaru. I've always loved you, I only thought, though, that it was my brain telling me, but really, it was my heart.

Sesshomaru smiled at me and we shared another kiss. He picked me up bridal style and I shrieked. I smiled and he smirked and we shared another kiss.

I finally found out why, why InuYasha betrayed me. It was so I could be with Sesshomaru.

The love of my life.


End file.
